postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 8
The eighth season of Postman Pat television series aired in 2016. It is the third series of Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service. Episodes #Postman Pat and the Cornish Caper #Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin #Postman Pat and the Flying Shark #Postman Pat and the Blue Flash #Postman Pat's Pancake Party #Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote #Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire #Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots #Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo #Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep #Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb #Postman Pat and the Reckless Rollers #Postman Pat's Camping Chaos #Postman Pat and the King's Armour #Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb #Postman Pat and the Lost Pigeon #Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath #Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster #Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws #Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine #Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday #Postman Pat and the Winter Games #Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco #Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue #Postman Pat and the Very Important Person #Postman Pat and the Space Suit Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Rosie *Daisy *Cedric *Mabel *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Dottie *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin *Michael Lam *Katy and Tom Pottage (picture cameo) Characters introduced *Chris Beacon *Micawber *Ned Glen *Jackie Gilbertson *Sean McGuinness *Flora *Rowena Roberts *Brad Lee *The Duchess of Pencaster *Professor Ryan Farrow *Pat the Lamb *The Loch Ness Monster *King Gilbertson (pictures only) *Uncle Angus (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *PAT 6 *PAT 7 *PAT 9 *SDS Boat *SCHOOL 1 *The Red Tractor *The Panda Car *The Greendale Rocket *The Pencaster Flyer *SYLVIA 1 *Michael's Moblie Shop *Alf's Quad Bike *Ted's Lorry *VET 1 *Old Betty *The Cardiff Sorting Office Forklift *The Wee Nessie (figure head; picture only of boat) Cast *Lewis MacLeod as Pat, Ben, Alf and Sean *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilberton, Charlie and Auntie Jackie *Janet James as Julian, Lauren and Lucy *Angela Griffin as Lizzy, Amy, Flora, Rowena and the Duchess of Pencaster *Bradley Clarkson as Ted, Ned and P.C. Selby *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Ajay, Michael and the Shopper-Bot 3000 *Dan Milne as the Reverend Timms *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera *Joel Trill as Chris *Professor Brian Cox as Professor Farrow Songs *Postman Pat *SDS Theme *Rescue Me Trivia *This is the first series to by produced by Dreamworks. *This season introduces Joel Trill to the cast. *This is the first series to feature Chris Parker as the Head Writer. *This season has had more guest characters than any other. *This is the first series not to include all the existing SDS vehicles in the stories. *This is the first series to not include a Christmas themed episode since Season 4. Category:Television Series